Una mentirilla blanca, después de todo
by Arctic Symmetry
Summary: Oneshot. Si era para protejer al castaño de la crueldad del mundo, una mentira blanca le diria.


Todos los días pasaba por aquella casa dos veces-una en la mañana antes de ir a las practicas de la mañana y a la salida de estas, cuando el sol estaba empezando a desvanecer. Tenia esperanza de volverlo a ver, extrañaba esas miradas discretas, esas sonrisas que solamente estaban dedicada a el.

No lo había notado hasta el momento en que se encontraban en la casa en las montanas, donde los sentimientos se volvieron profundos y significativos. Ya no podía esconderlo, era verdad-lo amaba, amaba a ese pelicafe.

Sin embargo la vida no es un cuento de hadas y todo tiene una consecuencia. Fue entupido pensar que todo terminaría bien-ambos tenistas envueltos en una burbuja de amor, finalmente felices al encontrar su media naranja. No, este accidente había sido la realidad demostrando lo que era en verdad la vida- cruel, sin piedad, llena de desilusiones y si la vida lo quería, sin amor. Y todo había sido su culpa, todo el dolor del pequeño lo había causado el. Sentimientos que no entendía lo rodeaban, sentía repulsión hacia el mismo, enojo, tristeza pero más que nada-culpa.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y aun no había señal alguna del pelicafe. Preguntas y pensamientos retorcidos lo atormentaban y poco a poco la esperanza se perdía, sin embargo el quería seguir creyendo que el estaba bien, que se curaría y todo volvería a la normalidad. Iría todos los días a esa casa, todos los días hasta que lo pudiera ver de nuevo.

Era el último día de escuela antes de las vacaciones largas que todos esperaban, por fin vacaciones suficientemente largas en donde podían salir de Japón si así quisieran. Era una de las vacaciones mas esperadas por los estudiantes de secundaria. Ya todos tenían sus planes-viajes al extranjero, a otras regiones, cruceros lujosos o días de flojera total. Días en los que no importaba si era lunes o sábado, cuatro de la madrugada o seis de la tarde, todo eso se volvía trivial durante ese tiempo.

A causa de la emoción, los titulares de Seigaku no podían concentrarse en tenis. Lo único que querían era juntarse en la red para luchar quien tendría las vacaciones más agradables. Sumire nunca reclamo, simplemente les encargo que no se metieran en problemas y se retiraba a su oficina. Tezuka nunca se encontraba por las canchas, al ser el capitán se mantenía ocupado con pendientes del club.

"A donde creen que se vaya Tezuka" pregunto un curioso Eiji.

Y todos empezaron a pensar a donde se iría Tezuka, el serio capitán de Seigaku que nada mas parecía interesarle el tenis. Sin embargo las adivinanzas no tenían nada que ver con el deporte, todos se pusieron a gritar los lugares en donde el capitán pasaría sus vacaciones.

"Seguramente se ira al extranjero!"

"O en un crucero?"

"Nah, Tezuka se va a ir de vacaciones con Atobe!"

Todos intentaron adivinar y cuando Tezuka se acerco a las canchas, los titulares corrieron hacia el para preguntarle. Necesitaban saber quien estaba bien-el que estuviera mas cerca tendría una cena gratis pagada por los demás. Para su sorpresa todos estaban mal, bastante lejos a decir verdad. Ninguno se había tomado la molestia de pensar que Tezuka se quedaría en su casa, entrenaría y se actualizaría en algunos libros pero no haría nada más que eso.

"Pero si te aburres?" pregunto un desilusionado pelirrojo, había esperado mucho mas de su capitán.

"No te preocupes de cosas tan triviales como esas"

"Tezuka, quisieras pasar las vacaciones con mi familia en las montanas?"

Tezuka miro al otro, estaba tan sonriente como siempre, y considero la idea de ir con Fuji a aquella casa. No seria la primera vez, la primera vez le había invitado la madre de Fuji y el no había podido negarle la oferta. A decir verdad se había divertido ahí, pero no quería causar molestias a la familia Fuji.

"Te lo estas pensando demasiado" río Fuji. "A mis padres les encantaría que vivieras, esta vez nada mas seria Yuuta, mi hermana y yo y a mis padres no les parece buena idea" río por segunda vez de la desconfianza de su madre. No la culpaba, pero había esperado tener más confianza de ella.

"Yumiko es bastante responsable" razono Tezuka.

"Es verdad, pero Yumiko puede ser relativamente fácil de corromper" sonrio Fuji, "sobre todo si es Yuuta y yo"

"Se lo diré a mis padres" acepto Tezuka al fin.

Así fue como empezó el viaje que les causo bastantes problemas. Durante la ida, Fuji le contó como pensaba practicar su fotografía ya que la flora y fauna de ese lugar eran hermosas y los paisajes eran divinos. Fuji parecía bastante animado, se alegraba de verlo así, después de todo era uno de los amigos más cercanos que tenia.

El mes se paso bastante rápido, a decir verdad apenas se había sentido como unos cuantos días. Todos ansiaban ver a sus amigos de nuevo y planeaban tomar las horas de clase para actualizarse. Las vacaciones durarían unos días mas aun así después de regresar a la escuela.

Sin embargo para los miembros del equipo de tenis no se iba a poder, ya que Sumire tenia planeado una entrenamiento especial y Tezuka parecía mas estricto que nada- de solo verlo uno podía notar una aura intimidadora, seria y para los pocos que lo conocían suficientemente bien, tristeza.

La ausencia de Fuji era notoria, el pelicafé no era de los faltaba fácilmente. Aunque el no era de las personas que faltaba para tener mas vacaciones, unos no podía evitar verlo así. Sin embargo, los del club de tenis sabían que Fuji había ido de vacaciones con Tezuka y el otro se encontraba en la escuela. Unos le preguntaron al capitán si Fuji se había enfermado o le había pasado algo, pero el otro negó la posibilidad. "No lo estaba cuando regresamos, aunque se pudo haber enfermado durante el fin de semana"

Una mentira blanca, trato de converserse a si mismo, pero aun así se sentía culpable. Quizá tenían derecho de saber, sin embargo seria Fuji-si es que regresaba- el quien se lo diría.

Días, semanas pasaron como si fueran días y cuando menos se lo esperaban, ya había pasado un mes. Fuji seguía desaparecido pero Tezuka seguida yendo a esa casa con la esperaza de algún día verlo de nuevo. Era como una circulo vicioso, una adicción que no podía controlar- tenía que ir, sino su conciencia lo molestaría todo el día. 'Que tal si regreso hoy?'

Tenia que saber la respuesta de la preguntar que lo estaba carcomiendo, sabia que Fuji estaba fuera de peligro de muerte pero no podía evitar preguntarse si el daño seria permanente o no. Tenia que saber lo más pronto posible.

Fue después de un mes, diecisiete días, cuatro horas y treinta minutos que lo volvió a ver. Como siempre, Tezuka había pasado por la casa después de las prácticas vespertinas. Ya cerca de la casa, Tezuka levanto la cabeza lentamente para ver esa casa, casado y arto de siempre ver la misma casa vacía. Le tomo unos segundos notar la camioneta de la hermana y un poco mas para notar a la dueña del carro y a su hermano menor. Fuji no se encontraba a la vista.

Camino había la casa con un paso apresurado con motivo de preguntar por Fuji, trato de guardar la calma y no parecer tan alterado pero su cuerpo lo había traicionado.

Se veían cansados y artos, pero mas que nada deprimidos. Por un momento, Tezuka se puso a pensar, quizá seria bastante imprudente preguntar por Fuji cuando apenas habían regresado. No quería molestar y Tezuka nunca era imprudente o rudo a sus mayores, o menores a decir verdad.

Con un suspiro se dio la media vuelta para continuar su camino. Todo a su tiempo, pensó Tezuka, sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto al esperar un poco.

"Tezuka? Que haces por acá?"

El nombrado levanto la cabeza a la dirección en donde lo llamaban, la voz suave y amable la conocía bien sin embargo quería confirmarlo con sus ojos.

Yumiko Fuji sonreía mientras lo saludaba con un gesto con la mano. Se veía alegre a comparación de cómo la había visto antes pero Tezuka podía notar esa tristeza escondida en lo profundo de sus ojos. Atrás de ella se encontraba Yuuta, su expresión seria, reservada, quizá hasta llena de odio.

Tezuka le sonrio de vuelta y le correspondió el gesto mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"Veniste a ver a Syusuke, verdad?" sonrio la mayor. Yuuta se tenso y después de regalarle una mirada llena de odio a Tezuka camino adentro de la casa llevando consigo unas cajas. Esa mirada parecía haber dicho _'No te atrevas a entrar a la casa o a hablarle'_

"Solo pasaba por aquí" mintió educadamente, definitivamente no era bienvenido aquí.

"Ah, Tezuka no te preocupes por Yuuta, esta un poco sobre protectivo", Yumiko se llevo una mano a la mejilla y puso cara de pena, "Vamos, de seguro estas ansioso de verlo de nuevo. Verdad?"

Estaba dispuesto a decir que no de nuevo pero Yumiko había tomado la libertad de darle las cajas restantes y empujarlo adentro de la casa. Tezuka no tuvo de otra que obedecerla, pero a decir verdad se alegraba de poder tener la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo.

La casa se sentía fría a pesar del calido clima que la región había tenido últimamente. A pesar de las cajas que habían traído de su viaje, todo estaba en su lugar, tal como Tezuka recordaba.

Yumiko le indico que dejara las cajas en la cocina y después le dijo que Fuji se encontraba en su cuarto. Ella sabia que el pequeño podía encontrar la habitación así que lo dejo libre de ir. Sin embargo Yuuta no parecía de acuerdo, el accidente de Fuji le había afectado bastante y aunque nadie concordaba con el, Yuuta había decido culpar al capitán de Seigaku.

Arriba de las escaleras, Yuuta había parado a Tezuka, impidiendo que pasara al corredor que lo llevaría al cuarto de su hermano. Tomo tiempo, pero Tezuka logro convenserlo de que lo dejara pasar. Sin embargo, Yuuta no lo dejaría estar en esa habitación por mucho tiempo y si notaba algo extraño entraría. Tezuka acepto y entro al cuarto de su amigo.

El cuarto, como la casa, estaba perfecto como siempre. Nada había cambiado y esto le causaba una nostalgia involuntaria al mayor. Fuji se encontraba mirando afuera de la ventana, era un hermoso día ahora que lo veía.

"Tezuka" sonrío Fuji, ahora viendo a su dirección, "me alegra que veniste a verme. Ven acércate"

El nombrado hizo lo que el menor le indico, se sentó junto al otro en la cama, Fuji sonrio a un mas.

"Te extrañe, Tezuka"

El otro se mantuvo callado, los sentimientos entremezclados eran insoportables, no sabía que decir, como actuar, estaba paralizado. "Lo siento, Fuji. Lo siento mucho" logro decir con una voz quebrada, para nada el Tezuka Kunimitsu que el conocía. "Por mi culpa…es mi culpa Fuji" lagrimas querían salir pero lucharía contra ellas. "Te quite la vista, por mi culpa no puedes ver!"

Fuji sonrío otra vez, una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora. Se volteo completamente hacia el mayor y lo abrazo tiernamente. El abrazo duro unos segundo, el cuarto se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Fuji lo rompió minutos después.

"Tezuka, durante el tiempo que no estaba aquí fui a ver a varios doctores ya que la respuesta del doctor que fui a ver en las montanas no era suficiente para Yumiko. Fuimos a ver miles de doctores, la respuesta siempre era diferente. Tezuka, al final se decidió que no era permanente. Voy a recuperar la vista." Fuji paro y esbozo una sonrisa. "Deja de echarte la culpa, deja de torturarte así Tezuka"

Fue Fuji quien perdió la batalla contra las lágrimas primero, Tezuka la perdió un poco después que el menor. Después de un rato ambos se tranquilizaron y después de un silencio, la conversación nació. Para Tezuka era como si pudiera volver a respirar tranquilamente, todavía sentía una culpa que no se iría hasta que Fuji recuperara la vista. Pero Fuji.

Ya habían visto a demasiados doctores, no importaba cuantos doctores vieran, la respuesta siempre era la misma y ya estaban artos. Yumiko se negaba a aceptar la realidad que su pequeño hermano nunca volvería a ver, al igual que Yuuta, querían seguir buscando una solución pero Syusuke les había convencido de no buscarla. No le importaba, la vida seguiría igual, aceptaba la realidad de la vida con una tranquilidad que les perturbaba a sus hermanos. Pero si el lo aceptaba, por que ellos no? La vida seguiría.

Una mentirilla blanca, después de todo.


End file.
